Dont show your Emotion
by Fullmoons-Rose
Summary: Hermoine erfährt das ihre Eltern gar nicht ihre Eltern sind, so muss sie zu ihren richtigen Eltern und das ist kein Zuckerschleckten. Außerdem sind Ron und Harry sehr weit weg. Spielt nach dem 4 Buch.
1. Zu Hause!

**Zu Hause!**

Hermione drehte ihren Kopf nach links und schaute aus Fenster. Die Bäume und Büsche zogen wie im Flug vorbei. Bis gerade hatte Hermione noch die Augen geschlossen und über Merlin und die Welt nach gedacht.

Für Hermione und ihre Freunde endete jetzt das vierte Schuljahr und viel war geschehen. Tja, nun hatte Hermione Hogwarts schon im vierten Jahr besucht und noch so viel war ihr unbekannt.

Das Internat für Hexen und Zauberer hatte im letzten Jahr ein Triwizard Tournament gehabt und Harry, einer von Hermiones besten Freunden hatte teil genommen und gesehen wie Lord Voldemort wieder auferstanden war.

Bis jetzt hatten nur wenige es geglaubt. Dumbeldore, der Schulleiter, hatte ihm geglaubt und direkt etwas unternommen.

Hermione war nicht so begeistert über seine Entschlüsse. Zuerst einmal hatte er Harry auf eine einsame Insel gebracht, wo er ihn unterrichten wollte, damit er im bevorstehenden Krieg eine gute Hilfe seine konnte. Auch hatte Dumbeldore entschlossen Ron zu seinem Bruder Charlie nach Rumänien zu schicken und ihn beibringen zu lassen wie man Drachen leitete.

Sogar Ginny, die kleine Ginny war mit gekommen um ihrem Bruder Bill in Ägypten über die Schulter gucken zu können. Nur Hermione hatten sie da gelassen. Es war ernüchternd gewesen, an dem Abend an dem Dumbeldore es ihnen in seinem Büro erzählt hatte, alle hatten sich gefreut das sie etwas tun konnten. Irgendetwas, nur Hermione nicht. Zu bestürzt war sie gewesen, das sie nicht gebraucht werden konnte, zu bestürzt um etwas zu sagen.

Später hatte sie auch den Mund gehalten, die anderen würden sie für kindisch halten, das Hermione Granger es auch nicht ohne ihre Freunde aushalten konnte.

Aber das war der Punkt. Harry, Ron und Ginny waren ihre Freunde, die einzigen, die sie ein wenig verstanden, warum sie immer in der Bibliothek saß oder immer ein Buch dabei hatte, warum ihr die Arbeiten so wichtig waren. All das verstanden sie zwar nicht ganz, aber zumindest ein wenig.

Nun würden sie sich aber für einige Zeit nicht sehen und Hermione bereute es das sie sich nicht richtig von ihnen verabschiedet hatte. Sie war einfach gegangen, hatte nur ein leises „Bye!" in ihre Richtung geworfen.

Sie war so fort zu ihren Eltern gegangen, noch nie hatte sich Hermione so unnutz gefühlt, außer vielleicht in der ersten Klasse, wo niemand etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollte.

Da war es so ähnlich gewesen. Na ja, was solls,´dachte Hermione. Ich werde ihnen halt bald eine Eule schicken, da können wir uns unterhalten, und ich meine ein ganzes Jahr ohne sie ist vielleicht auch nicht schlecht. Da kann ich mich dann ganz auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten.´

Hermione wusste das sie sich etwas vorlog, doch lieber hielt sie sich fürs erste an diese Lüge, als das sie daran zerbrechen würde.

Wie in Trance hörte sie ihren Vater rufen: „Mione, wir sind zu Hause. Komm, steig aus."

Auch spürte sie erst wieder etwas als sie aus stieg, es hatte zu regnen begonnen. Das war kein gutes Zeichen, das wusste sogar Hermione.

Seufzend holte sie ihren Koffer aus dem Auto und folgte ihrem Vater, der sie schon im kleinen Vorgarten der Familie Granger erwartete. Der Vorgarten war klein und gemütlich, durch ihn führte ein schmaler Pfad zu einem ein Familienhaus, das bläulich angestrichen war und aus zwei Etagen bestand.

Kaum waren beide drinnen, wurden sie von Mrs. Granger herzlichst begrüßt. Hermione wollte ihren Eltern keine Sorge machen, also lächelte sie.

Es war wie Theater, ganz einfach, wie ein Spiel mit dem Namen Zeig nie deine Gefühle´. Dieses Spiel kannte Hermione gut. Oft schon hatte sie sich an die Regeln gehalten, so war es einfacher. Man musste keinen lästigen Fragen Antwort geben und wurde immer als nettes Mädchen gesehen.

Ein halbe Stunde spielte sie dieses Theater wieder ein mal, bevor ihre Eltern sie gehen ließen. Hermione hatte mit einem Lächeln gesagt das sie schon im Zug gegessen hatte, das war gelogen, aber zumindest musste sie dann nicht länger unten bleiben.

Es war nicht so das sie ihre Eltern nicht mochte, es war eher so das sie ihnen nicht im Weg stehen wollte, auch das Pubertäre hatte mit Schuld. Noch nie war sie ein Problem-Kind gewesen und wollte es auch nicht werden. Also schluckte sie ihren ganzen Ärger immer und immer wieder runter.

Sie wollte nur ein Bad und ihr Bett im Moment und das so schnell wie möglich.

Noch ahnte sie nichts von der verheißungs vollen Post, die gerade eine Eule an ihrem Bein in die Richtung des Hauses der Familie Granger trug.

Nichts ahnte sie davon als sie sich auf ihr Bett schmiss und ein schlief, nichts.


	2. Eine erschrecknede Verkündung

**2.Eine erschreckende Verkündung**

Ein warmer Lichtstrahl kitzelte Hermione an der Nase als sie am nächstem Morgen auf wachte. Der Regen von gestern Abend war der warmen Sonne gewichen.

Hermione gähnte und stand auf. Sie war gestern todmüde in ihr Bett gefallen und sofort eingeschlafen. Sie hatte keine Albträume gehabt, weswegen sie auch sehr dankbar war. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr das es schon 10:00 Uhr war.

Mit einem lächeln öffnete Hermione die Gardinen und das Fenster. Ein angenehmer Luftzug begrüßte sie.

Es war schon erstaunlich, gestern war es kalt und nass gewesen und heute Morgen war es warm und sonnig. Hermione gefiel dieser Morgen sehr gut, er verhieß gutes, so dachte Hermione.

Ihr Zimmer war aufgeräumt wie immer, wenn sie nach der Schule nach Hause kam. Das war eine Eigenschaft von Hermiones Mutter, die Hermione zu schätzten wusste.

So fand Hermione auch schnell ihre Anziehsachen die sie anziehen wollte. Es war ein T-Shirt das weiß war und einen rosa Aufdruck hatte. Eine enge Jeans zog sie auch noch an und schon war sie fertig.

Noch ein letztes mal betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel, bevor sie runter ging. Hermione gefiel sich selbst, obwohl sie sich nicht als Model bezeichnete fand sie sich schon ganz schön.

Ihre buschigen Haar hatten sich im letzten Jahr in Locken verwandelt, die geschmeidig ihre Schultern herunter glitten, Hermiones Oberweite war gewachsen und sie fand das sie auch nicht mehr wachsen brauchte, genau so fand sie ihren Bauch in Ordnung. Ihre Beine waren lang und schmal.

Also alles in allem ganz gut, oder wie Lavender gesagt hatte, als sie sich für den Ball fertig gemacht hatten: „Ich würde töten für deinen Körper, Hermione!"

Leichtfüßig stieg Hermione die Treppe herunter und hüpfte in die Küche, wo komischer Weise keiner war. Doch der Frühstückstisch war noch gedeckt und das reichte Hermione erst ein mal.

Genüsslich nahm sie sich ein Brötchen, schmierte sich es und biss rein. Es war still und Hermione war so in ihr Essen vertieft das sie erst nach kurzem das Stimmengewirr im Wohnzimmer hörte, das direkt an die Küche grenzte.

„Was soll das? Warum schicken sie jetzt diesen Brief?"

Hermione horchte auf, das war die Stimme ihrer Mutter, sie schien beunruhigt.

„Das ist ihr Recht es ein zufordern. Da können wir nichts tun."

Ihr Vater, das war klar, aber um was machten sie sich Sorgen.

„Aber trotzdem, warum wollen sie sie und weg nehmen!"

Hermione stand leise auf und ging in Richtung Tür, die angelehnt war.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Aber so wie es aus sieht ist es in der Zauberwelt erlaubt so was einzufordern."

Zauberwelt? Was zum Teufel sollte das? Hermione lehnt sich weiter an die Tür um noch mehr zu hören.

„Ich will das aber nicht. Das ist unfair."

Hermione wurde noch aufgeregter. Es kam ihr vor wie in einem Film, der spät Abend immer aus gestrahlt wurde.

„Es ist ihr Kind, nicht unseres, ich weiß das es unfair ist."

Kind? Was sollte das jetzt? Hatten ihre Eltern vielleicht ein Kind im Keller. Hermione überlegte, sie waren schon sehr traurig gewesen als sie nach Hogwarts gegangen war. Vielleicht waren sie so einsam gewesen das sie ein Kind geklaut hatten und nun war ihnen die Polizei auf der Spur.

Hermione wischte diese Gedanken schnell weg, das war lächerlich so was anzunehmen. So waren ihre Eltern nicht.

Hermione verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das linke Bein um ein bisschen ins Wohnzimmer zu schauen, als sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. So stürzte sie nach vorne ins Wohnzimmer.

Überrascht über den plötzlichen Zuhörer ihres Gespräches, stoppten Hermiones Eltern mit dem Reden.

Hermione sah von Boden auf, ihr war ihre Lage ein bisschen peinlich. Mr. und Mrs. Granger schauten Hermione verständnislos und verwirrt an.

„Hey, Mum. Hey, Dad! Guten Morgen!", sagte Hermoine, um die peinliche Stille zu über Brücken, als die aufstand.

Sie schaute ihre Eltern an, sie sahen bestürzt aus. Ihre Mutter hatte geweint, sie hatte rote Augen und ihr Vater hatte dunkele Ringe unter den Augen, was auch nichts gutes verhieß.

„Was ist den los?", fragte Hermione, ihre gute Laune war mit einem Mal verflogen.

Ihr Vater gab ihr das Zeichen sich auf den Sessel ihnen gegenüber zusetzten, während ihre Mutter nach einem Taschentuch griff.

„Ich… wir müssen mit dir Reden!", begann ihr Vater.

Hermione dachte sich schon gleich, das das nichts gutes verhieß, also nickte sie einfach.

„Du hattest doch immer eine schöne Zeit hier in diesem Haus, oder?"

Wieder nickte Hermione.

„Nun, gestern Abend, nachdem du ins Bett gegangen bist haben wir einen Brief bekommen. Ich glaub, es ist besser du liest ihn selber.", sagt ihr Vater ruhig und reichte ihr einen zerknitterten Brief, während ihre Mutter wieder einen Heulkrampf kriegte.

Der Briefumschlag war mit einem dunkelblauem Wachssiegel zu gemacht worden.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Granger, sehr geehrte Mrs. Granger,_

So begann der Brief, die Schrift war schnörkelig und edel.

_Vielleicht erinnern sie sich noch an uns, oder zumindest an ihre Nachbarn, den Buletts. Und sicher erinnern sie sich noch an das Kind das bei den Buletts war. Dieses Kind ist unsere Tochter und wir bedauern zu tiefst das wir sie weg geben mussten._

_Wir gaben sie im ersten Zauberkrieg zu den Buletts, die selber Zauberer waren, damit es nicht in Gefahr kommen konnte. Wir erfuhren das die Buletts einen Unfall hatten und sie das Kind dieser Familie zu sich genommen hatten. Nun, nachdem wir endlich erfahren konnten wo sie leben, wollen wir unser Kind wieder zu uns nehmen. _

_Sie werden für ihre Mühen, den unser Nachkomme ihnen beschert hat, entlohnt werden. _

_In der beigelegten Mitschrift ist eine Bestätigung das wir unser Kind wieder zu uns nehmen können._

_Wir werden unsere Tochter morgen am Nachmittag abholen._

Darunter war eine verschnörkelte Unterschrift, die Hermione nicht so richtig lesen konnte.

Schnell nahm sie sich die Mitschrift aus dem Briefumschlag und las ihn. Es war ein Ausdruck aus dem ZGB (Zauberer Gesetzt Buch), Hermione überflog ihn nur, sie hatte ihn schon mal in Hogwarts gelesen.

Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Eltern.

„Was soll das heißen? Wir werden unsere Tochter morgen am Nachmittag abholen´?"

Auf diese Frage folgte eine unangenehme Stille.

Also, das war es mal wieder, und ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen, dann schreib ich auch schnell weiter g!


	3. Hier kommt Sally!

**A/N: **da bin ich wieder, mit einem neuen Chapter bei mir. Ich erwarte noch mehr Reviews. Und damit das nicht umsonst ist das ihr eure Fragen stelle oder mir danke sagt, hier Antworten und Danksagungen:

tommelwirbeltundVorhangoffenmach

Als erstes:

**Nonname:** ich danke dir viel mals, das du als erstes reviewst (wie schreibt man das Verb von Review?) hast. Das hat mich voll auf gebaut das jemand überhaupt reviewd hat. Also THANKS! Und dann gleich 2 Revies!

**Tuniwell:** Auch dir vielen, vielen Dank!

**SeraphinaPotter: **Das freut mich, das es dir gefällt! Naja und der Satz soll ja auch nicht freundlich klingen. Wer sagt den das alle Eltern lieb sind. fg. Lass dich überraschen. Tja, ja die verheißungsvolle´ Post. 

**Linani: **Offen gestanden ich weiß nicht wie die Story in der Beziehung weiter geht.

**Cat-Girl48: **freut mich das es dir gefällt!

**Sweet-Teeni: **sry, das die chaps so kurz sind. Wird mich bessern versprochen. Dieses Chap ist wirklich etwas kurz geraten, also, versprochen ich besser mich.

Noch ein mal THANKS zu euch alle, auch die die nicht reviewn!

LOVE YOU ALL!

Und los geht es!

**3. Hier kommt Sally!**

Nun war es soweit, die Uhr schlug 16:00 Uhr und Hermione saß wie auf heißen Kohlen.

Zwar hatte sie gewusst das dieser Augenblick kommen musste, aber irgendwie hatte sie sich gewünscht das er nicht so schnell gekommen war.

Noch immer konnte sie die erschreckende Nachricht und die Unterhaltung, die sie dann mit ihrem Eltern geführt hatte, nicht ganz verdaut. Aber irgend wie würde es schon werden.

_**Rückblick:**_

_Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Eltern._

„_Was soll das heißen? Wir werden unsere Tochter morgen am Nachmittag abholen´?"_

_Auf diese Frage folgte eine unangenehme Stille._

_Und bevor Mr. Granger auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte sackte seine Frau neben ihm zusammen._

„_oh, nein!", murmelte Mr. Granger .Es war wohl etwas zu viel für ihr schwaches Herz gewesen._

_Schnell kam Hermione zu ihrer Mutter hinüber. Obwohl im Moment war sie sich nicht mal sicher ob die Frau vor ihr wirklich ihre Mutter war._

_Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken half sie ihrem ´vielleicht´ Vater sie wieder in eine stabile Lage zu bringen._

_Es war schon oft passiert das wenn Mrs. Granger etwas über ihren kleinen Kopf wuchs, das sie dann zusammen brach._

_Mr. Granger schaute mit sorgendem Blick wechselnd zwischen seiner Frau und dem Kind das neben ihm stand._

_Nun, Kind konnte man das junge Mädchen neben ihm wirklich nicht mehr nennen. Sie war nun schon so lange in diesem Haus gewesen das es schon fast merkwürdig war das sie nicht verwandt waren. Zu Mindest nicht mit Blut._

_Mit einem letzten Blick auf Mrs. Granger erhob sich Mr. Granger und winkte Hermione in die Küche, so dass sie Mrs. Granger nicht stören würden._

_Hermione schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich an den kleinen Küchentisch und schaute gespannt zu dem Mann der sie erzogen hatte. Sie hoffte nun endlich Antworten zu bekommen. Antworten auf ihre Fragen, die Fragen die erst vor kurzem in ihr erwacht waren, trotzdem schienen sie ihr so vertraut, als ob sie schon eine Ewigkeit in ihr geruht hatten._

_Mr. Granger schenkte sich und Hermione eine Tasse Tee ein und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch._

„_Hier.", meinte er und schob ihr die Tasse hin._

_Sie nahm dankend die Tasse an und nippte an dem heißen Getränk. Bevor sie auch nur etwas sagen konnte begann Mr. Granger zu sprechen._

„_Ich denke das dir viele Fragen im Kopf herum schwirren…"_

_Hermione nickte schweigen._

„… _und ich denke das du auch Antworten auf deine Fragen kriegen solltest…"_

_Wieder nickte Hermione._

„…_aber bevor du etwas sagst lass mich erst einmal deine Geschichte aus meiner Sicht erzählen."_

_Hermione wollte etwas erwiedern, doch bevor sie dazu kam hob Mr. Granger seine Hand und brachte sie zum Schweigen._

„_Wenn ich fertig bin kannst du fragen, okay? Lass mich erst mal erzählen wie du zu uns kamst. Nun wie du dir sicher mit deinem Messerscharfen Verstand denken kannst bist du nicht unsere Tochter sondern adoptiert."_

_Dieser Satz stach Hermione in ihrer Brust, obwohl sie so was schon hatte kommen sehen. Ihr Stiefvater achtete nur gering daraus._

_Er erhob sich vom Tisch und ging zum Fenster, er schaute raus als erwarte er das irgend jemand plötzlich auftauchen würde um ihn aus diesem Traum zu erwecken. Aus einem Albtraum._

„_Wir wohnten früher ein paar Straßen weiter weg, neben uns die Familie Buletts. Sehr nette Menschen und wie wir später heraus fanden auch Zauberer. Sie hatten ein paar Kinder unter anderem ein neues Baby, dich. _

_Wir hatten es schon längst aufgegeben selber Kinder haben zu dieser Zeit und so war deine Mutter ganz vernarrt in dich gewesen und war sehr oft zu den Buletts rüber gelaufen nur um dich zu sehen._

_Und dann einer Tages war dann plötzlich die Polizei vor unserer Tür und erzählte uns von diesem Unfall der Buletts. Du warst die einzige die überlebt hatte und so nahmen wir dich auf._

_Wir erzogen dich als seihest du unser eigenes Kind und so kam es uns auch vor. Wir wussten nicht das die Buletts nur auf dich auf passen sollten und so waren wir genauso überrascht wie du als wir den Brief heute morgen lasen."_

_Er endete und wendete sich wieder zu Hermione, die immer noch nachdenklich in ihre Tasse Tee schaute. Es folgte eine Stille, nicht unangenehm aber doch bedrückend._

„_Und?" unterbrach Hermione die Stille. „Was machen wir jetzt? Werdet ihr mich jetzt weg geben? Werde ich jetzt eine neue Familie bekommen?" Sie war den Tränen so nah wie noch nie._

_Mr. Granger sah zu Boden. Darüber hatte sie schon mit Mrs. Granger gesprochen und sie waren zu einem Entschluss gekommen, doch der würde keinem von ihnen gefallen._

„_Du musst wohl gehen.", wurden sie von einer Frauenstimme unterbrochen._

_Mrs. Granger war wieder auf gestanden und zu den beiden in die Küche gekommen. Nun setzte sie sich neben Hermione und sah das Mädchen eindringlich an._

„_Du weißt es genauso gut wie wir das du Eltern brauchst die dich in allem unterstützen können und es auch begreifen. Ich denke ich und dein Stiefvater werden das wohl nie bei dieser Zaubersache lernen.", meinte sie mit sachter Stimme, die sich so völlig anders anhörte als die Stimme mit der sie weinend geklagt hatte das es nicht fair sei Hermione ihr weg zu nehmen._

_Mr. Granger schien wieder seinen Mut gefunden zu haben und half seiner Frau. „Wir haben lange geredet und denken das du es dort besser haben wirst als hier. Es sind auch Zauberer. Sie werden die helfen in allem."_

„_Und wenn nicht?", warf Hermione ein, eine salzige Träne bahnte sich bereits den Weg über ihre Wange. Ihr gesamter Körper wollte ihr nicht mehr gehorchen und so sackte sie in die Arme ihrer geliebten Stiefmutter._

„_Dann ", so sagte diese. „…dann bist du jeder Zeit wieder hier willkommen."_

_Hermione gab sich jetzt ganz ihrem Gefühlen hin und begann halt los zu schluchzten._

_**Rückblick Ende.**_

Hermione hatte in diesem Moment alles verloren an das sie jemals geglaubt hatte. An ihre Eltern, an ihre Herkunft, an ihre Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. All das war in diesen Stunden verloren gewesen.

Nachdem sie sich noch mit den Grangers über alles mögliche unterhalten hatte, hatte sie ihnen vorgeschlagen spazieren zu gehen, damit der Abschied doch nicht so schlimm werden würde.

Hermione hatte danach die ganze Zeit auf der Treppe gesessen und darauf gewartet das die Zeit verging. Doch es war wie immer wenn man etwas fürchtete verging die Zeit schneller al einem lieb war.

Hermione hatte alle ihre Sachen beisammen, sie hatte auch noch ein paar andenken von Mr. und Mrs. Granger bekommen.

Von Mrs. Granger eine persönliches Kochbuch, Schürze und eine Kette in Silber und von Mr. Granger Briefpapier und eine wundschöne Feder, die sie erst zum Geburtstag bekommen sollte.

Nachdem sie noch einmal durchs ganze Haus gegangen war hatte sie sich Krumbein geschnappt und sich auf die Treppe gesetzte.

Nun hatten sie zusammen mehr als eine halbe Stunde zusammen auf der Treppe gewartet.

Plötzlich machte es Plopp´ und eine kleine Hauselfe stand vor Hermione.

Ein Schrei entfuhr Hermione vor Schreck, als das kleine Geschöpf plötzlich vor ihr stand.

Seine Teller großen Augen musterten sie und seinen kopf legte er nachdenklich auf die Seite, so als ob er nach denken würde.

Dann plötzlich hatte es wieder seinen Kopf gerade und rannte wieder verrückt um Hermione herum und schrie immer wieder „Gefunden, gefunden.". Krummbein begann zu fauchen als sich das kleine Geschöpf sich an dem Gepäck zu schaffen machen wollte.

„Halt, halt!", schrie Hermione als die Hauselfe mit den Fingern schnipsen wollte und Krummbein zum Sprung an setzte.

Noch rechtzeitig kam sie da zwischen und wandte sich dann zu dem Elf der vor ihr stand während sie Krummbein sich in ihrem Arm hielt.

„Wer in Merlins Namen bist du?"

Das klein Geschöpf begann hin und her zu wuseln. „Ich bin Sally, miss. Sally ist hier um sie nach Hause zu bringen."

Erst jetzt fiel Hermione auf das es kein Elf sondern eine Elfe war die da vor ihr stand. Peinlich berührt verfärbten sich ihre Wangen leicht rosa. Schnell jedoch fing sie sich wieder. Sally war also da um sie mit zu nehmen. Es war also wirklich so weit, sie würde jetzt von hier weg gehen.

Und bevor Hermione etwas tun konnte hatte sich Sally auch schon das Gepäck geschnappt und war plötzlich weg. Mit Hermiones Gepäck.

Kaum einen Augenschlag später war Sally auch schon wieder da. Ohne Gepäcke, dafür aber mit einem riesigem grinsen im Gesicht.

„Kommen sie, Miss. Berühren sie Sally an der Schulter, Miss. Dann können sie endlich von diesem schrecklichen Ort weg, Miss.", quietschte sie aufgeregt.

Noch einmal drehte sich Hermione um und versuchte sich den Anblick diese Hauses ein zu prägen. Es war still geworden im Haus. Sally hatte auf gehört herum zu hüpfen und schaute Hermione ehrfürchtig an.

„Ist was?", fragte Hermione. „Hab ich irgend was im Gesicht?"

Nun war es an Sally demütig drein zu schauen. „Nein, nein.", versicherte sie ihr. „Nein, Miss. Nur gerade sahen sie aus wie ihre Mutter, Miss. Sally mag sie sehr, Miss. Oh ja, m´lady ist eine großartige Frau, Miss. Miss sieht genauso aus wie sie. Nur das Miss mehr lächelt als sie, Miss."

„Oh.", Hermione errötete bei diesem Kompliment, zu mindest dachte sie das es eins war. „Das war sehr nett gesagt von dir."

Sally schaute verlegen auf ihre Füße und klopfte sich ein bisschen imaginären Staub von ihrem alten, ausgebleichten Kleid, das früher mal gelb geblümt war. Diese Stellung hielt sie nicht lange inne, den keine Sekunde später sprang sie wieder herum und fragte: „Ist Miss jetzt fertig?"

Hermione nickte nur, ihr Hals war wie zu geschnürt.

Leicht berührte sie Sallys Schulter, sofort begannen die Farben vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen.

Hermione seufzte, nun würde ein neues Leben für sie beginnen, ein neues Leben, mit neuer Familie, neuer Zukunft.

Von jetzt an war sie nicht mehr Hermione Granger. Ab jetzt war sie Hermione…

Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

Wie war eigentlich ihr Nachname?

**A/N: **Na, gespannt wie ihr Nachname ist? Tja, beginnt schon mal zu raten! hehe fg so bin ich halt. Ich hoffe das ich bald weiter schreiben kann.

Bis dahin…

Kk

Eure Fullmoon-Rose!


	4. Willkomen zu Hause, Miss Hermione!

**A/N: **Hier bin ich wieder.

**Monique:** Nein, dass kann ich dir schon mal sagen, Malfoy ist es nicht, aber ich hoffe Draco bald in die Geschichte ein zu bringen.

**Kurai91: **danke, danke! tiefverbeug

**Seraphina: **Ja, ich mag Sally auch sehr. Sie wir irgend wann in der Geschichte sehr wichtig für Hermione.

**Noname: **Danke viel mals. Hermione war nur bei den Bulletts vorübergehend, ihre richtigen Eltern haben sie im Zauberkrieg dahin geschickt, so das sie sicher sein würde.

**The-end2006: **auch dir tausend dank für das Review!

Und jetzt…

trommelwirbel

Vorhang auf.

**4. Willkommen zu Hause, Miss Hermione!**

Die Farben und die Gegend hörten nach kurzer Zeit auf sich zu drehen und die Gegend begann sich wieder zu verfestigen.

Hermione war noch ein bisschen schwach, als sie sich in einer großen Eingangshalle wieder fand.

Alles war dunkel, vor allen Fenster hatte man die Vorhänge zu gezogen, Hermione drehte sich um und erschreckte sich als hinter ihr eine große Eichentür mit ein geritzten Muster vor fand.

Alle möglichen Zauberinschriften, alte Runen und verschnörkelte Zeichen verzierten die schwere Eichentür.

Den Schrecken den die Tür Hermione auf den ersten Blick ein verleiten hatte war mit einem Mal verschwunden und sofort war Hermiones Neugierde wieder da. Schnell bückte sie sich nach vorne und fuhr mit ihren Finger über die eingeritzten Zeichen. Ein leichter Schauder über kam sie als sie versuchte die Runen zu entziffern.

Noch bevor sie das erste Wort übersetzt hatte hörte sie die quiekende Stimme Sallys, die jetzt gar nicht mehr so Aufgeregt war wie vorher im Haus der Grangers. Nein, sie klang eingeschüchtert, wie als ob die hohe Decke, die Eichentür und die zwei Treppen, die sich im Bogen oben wieder trafen und in ein andere Etage führten, sie kleiner machten.

Hermione konnte das nur zu gut verstehen, auf sie machte das ganze auch einen komischen, unheimlichen Eindruck. Imposant, ohne Frage, aber auch einschüchternd.

„Kommen sie, Miss Hermione. Sally wird euch zeigen wo sie zu warten haben, Miss Hermione.", meinte Sally, es schien als ob ihre ganze Fröhlichkeit weg wäre.

Sally ging unter den Treppenbogen durch und machte die Tür zu einem Salon auf. Hermione folgte ihr und fand sich in dunkel blauem Raum wieder.

Er war Atem raubend. Groß und gut ausgestattet, mit großen Fenster, die vom Boden ab gingen, mit schweren Gardinen, einem Kamin, Sofa und Sessel und eine Minibar darum gestellt.

Über dem Kamin hängte ein Porträt einer Familie, die Eltern, ein Junge und ein Mädchen.

Die Kindern waren cirka bei gleich alt, alle Personen auf dem Porträt hatten dunkel blaue Kleidung an und hatten alle braune Haare.

Keiner bewegte sich auf dem Porträt, sie schauten alle sehr ernst drein. Der Junge stand neben seiner Mutter, die hinter dem Sessel des Vaters stand. Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Auf dem Schoß des Vaters saß das kleine Mädchen, sie war die einzige die lächelte.

Ihr schien auch nicht das Rüschenkleid zu gefallen, welches sie an hatte. Doch alles in allem fand Hermione das Porträt kalt. Mehr nicht.

Hermione drehte sich zu den großen Fenstern, schob die Vorhänge etwas bei Seite und staunte nicht schlecht. Der Anblick der sich ihr bot war unglaublich.

Der Garten, der sich hinter dem Fenster erstreckte, war riesig. Es war alles erblüht und geordnet. Kein Blatt war auf dem Boden und kein Unkraut konnte man sehen.

Entwerder hatten die Herren des Hauses einen Sauberkeitsfimmel oder einfach nur gute Bedienstete.

Wahrscheinlich Hauselfen.´, Hermione schnaubte abfällig.

Sie hatte zwar B.Elfe.R aufgegeben, aber trotzdem missbilligte sie die Art, mit der die Leute ihre Hauselfen behandelten, zumindest meistens.

Ein Klopfen hinter ihr lies sie herum fahren. Hermione hatte nicht bemerkt wie Sally den Raum verlassen hatte nur um dann gleich wieder zu kommen mit einer Frau hinter ihr, die aussah als hätte sie in eine Zitrone rein gebissen. Vielleicht war ihr Blick auch etwas strenger, den die Art wie sie Hermione an sah war schon leicht gruselig.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen ging sie auf Hermione zu. Mit einer Handbewegung der Frau verschwand auch Sally sofort. Die Frau jedoch ging weiter zu Hermione.

Sie kam aus dem Asiatischem Raum. Das sah man an ihrer Haut und ihren Teint.

Ihr erhobenes Haupt schüchterte Hermione ein. Als sie genau vor Hermione stehen bliebt lies sie ihren Blick skeptisch über sie gleiten. Mit einem Schnauben drehte sie sich um und deutete Hermione an ihr zu folgen.

Als beide den Flur entlang gingen, wo an der einen Seite Fenster waren und auf der anderen verschiedene Zaubergemälde. Alle musterten Hermione mit Neugierde und Skepsis.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Hermione, als es nun schon ziemlich lange so ging.

Ohne das sie sich umdrehte antwortete die Frau. „Wir gehen zu ihrem Zimmer, Miss."

Hermione seufzte erleichtert auf. Die Frau, die vor ihr ging, war auf jeden Fall schon mal nicht stumm. Als konnte ein Gespräch mit ihr nicht all zu schlimm werden.

„Entschuldigen sie bitt, ich hab da eine Frage."

„Wie kann ich ihnen den helfen , Miss?", forderte die Dame Hermione weiter auf zu sprechen.

„Nun, wo bin ich hier? Wer sind sie? Sind sie meine Mutter? Oder werde ich sie erst später sehen?", aus Hermione sprudelte es nur so heraus.

Nun blieb die Frau vor ihr stehen und drehte sich um. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich in den letzten zehn Minuten nicht verändert.

„Ich bin nicht ihr Mutter, Miss Hermione. Ich bin Mrs. Gotoknow. Ich bin die Gouvernante, die sie zu gestellt haben für diesen Sommer. Ihre Eltern sind im Moment nicht da."

Als Mrs. Gotoknow sich wieder um drehte, um ihren Weg fort zu setzten ging Hermione etwas schneller um mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

„Und wann werde ich sie sehen?", fragte Hermione.

Mrs. Gotoknow ging mit erhobenem Hauptes weiter.

„Sie werden in einer Woche zurück erwartet. Bis dahin haben wir Zeit mit ihrer Ausbildung anzufangen.", Mrs. Gotoknow blieb vor einer Zimmertür aus dunklem Holz stehen.

Als sie die Tür öffnette, trat Hermione aus Reflex schon ein.

„Was für eine Ausbildung?", fragte Hermione.

„Die Ausbildung zur Dame."

Damit schloß Mrs. Gotoknow wieder die schwere doppel Tür und lies eine verwirte Hermione zurück.

„Sally!", schrie Hermione. Sie hatte immer noch kaum Antworten auf ihre Fragen bekommen. Das sollte sich jetzt bitte Mal ändern.

„SALLY!", schrie sie noch einmal.

Sofort hörte sie ein quicken hinter sich und drehte sich auf dem Absatzt um. Vor ihr erschien binnen einer Sekunde die kleine Elfe.

„Ja, Miss? Was kann Sally für sie tunt?", quickte Sally.

Ihr Gang war noch gedemütigter als sonst und ihr Stimme war nicht so freudig wie ein paar Sekunden zuvor.

Hermione bereute es sogleich so laut und entrüstet nach ihr zu rufen.

„Ich habe ein paar Fragen.", zögerte Hermione. „Es wäre nett wenn du mir ein bisschen helfen könntest."

Die Züge in Sallys Gesicht erhellten ein wenig. Hermoine bot ihr einen Platz auf dem riesigen Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers an, doch Sally verneinte und setzte sich ihr gegen über auf den Boden.

Das Bett war in dunkelblau und hatte ein Baldachin, ebenfalls blau. Es war wunderbar weich und sankt ein bisschen ein, als sich Hermione darauf setzte.

„Also, Miss, fragen sie Sally alles, was sie wissen wollen!", forderte die Elfe sie auf.

„Nun, zuerst einmal, wo bin ich?", begann Hermione. „Bin ich überhaupt noch in England?"

„Oh ja, Miss. Sie sind noch in England. Sie bekommen englischen Tee. Die englische Kleidung und das englische Wetter.", antwortete Sally fröhlich und stand auf und zog die Vorhänge zur Seite um ihr zu beweisen, das dass Wetter immer noch englisch war.

„Also sind meine Eltern englische Zauberer."

„Ja, Miss. Ihre Eltern sind wohl haben, adelig und englisch."

„Aha.", meinte Hermione. „Und waren sie auch auf Hogwarts?"

„Ja, Miss. Ihre beiden Eltern sind auf Hogwarts gewesen und ihr Bruder ist auch auf Hogwarts."

Hermione schluckte. Sie hatte sich schon immer an den Gedanken gewöhnt ein Einzelkind zu sein und bis jetzt war auch immer nur die Rede von zwei Eltern gewesen, aber nun hatte sie auch noch einen Bruder.

„Einen Bruder?", hakte sie noch einmal nach, damit sie sich nicht verhört hatte.

Sallys Augen leuchteten.

„Ja, Miss, sie haben einen Bruden. Einen Zwillingsbruder, um genau zu sein.", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

„Ein Zwillingsbruder?", wiederholte Hermione lahm.

Das wurde nun alles ein bisschen komisch. Sie war adoptiert von ihren Muggel-Eltern, hatte einen Zwillingsbruder und befand sich jetzt auf den besten Weg in eine Familie, von der sie kaum etwas wusste.

„Haben meine Eltern ihn auch weg gegeben, im Zaubererkrieg?", fragt Hermione weiter.

„Nein.", sagte Sally gerade raus. „Er ist der Stammhalter, Miss. Er muss immer bei der Familie sein, egal wie gefährlich das wäre, Miss."

Hermione verstand. Er war für die Familie zu wichtig, als das man ihn weit weg geben würde. Sie seufzte und legte sich auf die Seite. Dann gähnte sie ausgiebig und schloss die Augen.

„Habe ich noch andere Geschwister, Sally?"

Sally schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Miss. Ihr Bruder ist ihr einziger, Miss."

Schon war Hermione eingeschlafen. Sally nahm die Decke und zog sie ihr bis unters Kinn.

Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand. Doch kurz bevor die sich entmaterialisierte flüsterte sie Hermione noch vertraute Worte ins Ohr.

„Schlaf gut, kleine Hermione Daniella Zabini!"

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Nun wisst ihr endlich Hermiones Nachnamen. Ihre neue Familie ist euch bekannt. Nun sagt mir wie ihr die Idee findet.

gg…lol…löl…also dann, ich versuche bald wieder zu schreiben.

Eure Fullmoons-Rose!

P.S.: Nachdem sehr viele Leute mir den Hinweis gegeben hatten das ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte im letzten Satz, hab ich nur über meine Eigene Dummheit geschrieen.

ICH BIN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DUMM!

Ich komm immer durch einander mit den Vor und Nachnamen! Also an alle die mir das geschrieben haben das es nicht Blaise heißt sonderen Zabini, all denen danke ich noch einmal.

Und damit ist es offiziell, Hermione ist die Schwester von Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin!


	5. Let's go shopping!

**5. Lets go shoping!**

Ein dumpfes Geräusch weckte Hermione am nächsten Morgen. Sie blinzelte einmal. Sie blinzelte zwei mal.

Erst danach rang sie sich dazu durch ihre Augen ganz zu öffnen, keine fünf Sekunden später bereute sie es.

„Guten Morgen, Miss!"

Ein kleines grünes etwas hüpfte vor ihren Augen hin und her.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei setzte Hermione sich auf und wich zurück. Erst da bemerkte sie das es völlig unnötig gewesen war sich zu erschrecken.

„Guten Morgen, Sally!", begrüßte Hermione die Hauselfe.

Wie ein Flummiball sprang Sally vom Bett zu den Fenstern. Mit einem ruck waren die Gardinen offen und die Sonne schien in das Zimmer hinein. Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Licht blendete sie. Es dauerte nur kurz, dann hatte sie sich schon an das grelle Sonnenlicht gewöhnt.

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung schob sie die Decke bei Seite und stieg aus dem Bett. Irgend jemand hatte ihr die Bettdecke gestern Abend über gelegt, sie tippte stark darauf das es Sally gewesen war.

Als Hermione einen Blick an sich hinunter warf, bemerkte sie das sie gestern völlig vergessen hatte sich um zu ziehen. Tatsächlich hatte sie in Jeans und T-Shirt geschlafen.

Leicht verlegen drehte sie sich um und hielt nach neuen Anziehsachen aus schau. Sie erwartete beinah schon das Mrs. Granger herein gestürmt kam um ihr frische Wäsche zu bringen, die gerade aus der Waschmaschine gekommen war.

Doch keine Mrs. Granger kam herein gestürmt. Niedergeschlagen wendete sich Hermione an Sally um sie zu fragen ob sie neue Sachen bekommen könnte, doch als sie sich umdrehte war Sally schon verschwunden.

Hermione überlegte kurz ob sie selbst auf die Suche nach neuen Klamotten gehen sollte und wendete sich kurzer Hand nach rechts, wo eine dicke Schranktür in der Wand eingelassen war.

Hermione staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die Tür auf stoß und an statt des erwarteten Kleiderschrankes einen weiteren ganzen Raum vor fand. Dieser Raum war eindeutig ein Ankleideraum. Überall hingen Stangen herum, die für die Kleiderbügel gedacht waren, es stand ein Schuhschrank an einer Wand, der sehnsüchtig auf Schuhe wartete.

Doch das ganze Zimmer war leer.

Also ging Hermione notgedrungen wieder zurück in das andere Zimmer.

„Da sind sie ja, Miss Hermione!", begrüßte sie eine herrische Stimme, die sie direkt wieder fünf Zentimeter schrumpfen lies.

Mrs. Gotoknow war unerwartet hinter ihr auf getaucht. Diese Frau lies Hermione sofort gerade stehen. Wie sie da stand, im Kleid mit Reifrock, als sei sie einem Bild aus dem 18 oder 19 Jahrhundert entsprungen.

Fehlte nur noch das die einen Sonnenschirm trug und schon war sie gewappnet für eine Teezeremonie im Garten.

„ Ja, Mrs. Gotoknow?" Hermione bemühte sich freundlich zu sein, aber irgendwie machte ihr diese Frau Angst. Wahrscheinlich wären sie und Prof. McGonagall gute Freundinnen.

„Kommen sie mit!" War die knappe Antwort von Mrs. Gotoknow. Dann drehte sich diese schon um und Hermione musste beinah schon rennen, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

Es er schien ihr als würden sie heute einen noch größeren Weg gehen, als sie gestern gelaufen war, nachdem sie hier an gekommen war. Den ersten Teil erkannte sie noch, doch irgend wann gab sie es auf sich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren, um später den Rückweg zu finden.

Lieber schaute sie rechts und links von sich. Links war wieder eine Wand voll von Gemälden und zwischen durch ein kleiner Tisch mit Blumengestecken oder ein kleiner Schrank aus dunklem Holz. Rechts aber erstreckte sich ein wunderschönes Panorama vor Hermione, so dass sie fast stehen geblieben wär und Mrs. Gotoknow gänzlich aus dem Augenwinkel verloren hätte.

Der Garten, der anscheinend zu dem Anwesen gehörte, erstreckte sich rum ums Haus und war eine herrliche Landschaft. Ein Wald war zu sehen und ein kleiner See, der in der Morgensonne glitzerte. Von diesem Gang konnte Hermione auch noch eine steinerne Terrasse sehen, die wie das ganze Gebäude einen komischen grau Ton enthielt.

Eine Uhr, die am Ende des Ganges war schlug zur vollen Stunde, als Hermione und Mrs. Gotoknow schon wieder ab bogen. Diese Mal nach rechtes.

Wieder folgte ein langer Gang, der an den nächsten grenzte und Hermione hätte gewettet das dieser wiederum in einen anderen Gang führte.

Gerade wollte Hermione fragen wie weit es noch sei, da blieb Mrs. Gotoknow stehen. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, murmelte etwas, das Hermione nicht verstand und öffnete dann die Tür, die vor ihr war, bevor sie ,ohne Hermione eines Blickes zu würdigen, hinein ging.

Den Raum, den sie jetzt betraten sah aus wie eine Schneiderei sondergleichen. Sie war in einem weiß gehalten, das schon wieder zum Rosa tendierte. Überall schienen Kleider zu hängen, die Hermione an ein Kaufhaus erinnerten, bis sie das Label eines Designers sah, das sie zu stark an exklusive Geschäfte erinnerte, das es ihr schauderte.

„Kommen sie von der Tür weg!"

Eine kleine, rundliche Dame kam auf sie zu gewatschelt, die Hermione grob zur Seite schob. Verwirrte drehte sich Hermione um, bevor sie sah das durch die Tür, durch die sie gerade gegangen waren andere Leute gekommen waren, die ihr peinlich bekannt war.

Hermione erkannte sie auf den ersten Blick, es waren Pansy Parkinson und ihre Freundinnen. Schnell wendete sich Hermione dem erst bestem Kleidungsstück zu, dass ihr in die Finger kam.

Sie hatte am letzten Tag zu viel erlebt, als das sie jetzt noch die Kraft hatte um sich mit Parkinson zu Streiten.

Schnell hörte sie das die Verkäuferin Parkinson und die kichernden Mädchen weg führte. Erleichtert atmete Hermione aus, bevor sie den skeptischen Blick von Mrs. Gotoknow bemerkte, die sie ungeniert anstarrte.

„Das ist eine wunderschöne Hose! Sie haben einen guten Geschmack, Miss.", kam es von irgendwo her.

Mrs. Gotoknow drehte ihren Kopf und Hermione folgte ihrem Blick und sah eine schlanke Frau, die aus einem Modelmagazine heraus gesprungne schien. Sie hatte eine markelose Haut und braune Mandelaugen. Ihr Haar war Platinblond und gewellte.

„Guten Tag, Miss Sherrwood.", begrüßte Mrs. Gotoknow die Dame kalt. „Ich hab ihnen gestern einen Brief geschickt, ich hoffe es war nicht zu umständlich für sie einen Nachmittag ganz mit uns zu verbringen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wie sie aussieht, bis ich sie gestern sah."

Hermione runzelte ihre Stirn. Hallo? Sie war noch hier, Mrs. Gotoknow musste ja nicht so von ihr sprächen, als ob sie plötzlich nur noch Luft wäre.

Miss Sherrwood wendete sich mit kritischem Blick zu Hermione, so als ob sie erst gerade bemerkt hätte das diese direkt neben ihr stand.

Ihre Hand fuhr ihr so schnell durchs Haar, das Hermione gar keine Zeit blieb sich zu währen. Grob wurde ihr Kinn gefasst und nach oben, danach nach rechts und dann nach links gedreht.

„Hhm.", machte Miss Sherrwood. "Sie ist zumindest nicht hoffnungslos verloren."

Hermione wollte gerade protestierend aufschreien, als sie sich die Damen schon weiter in Laden hinein begaben und ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb als hinter her zu laufen, wie ein dummes Tier.

Ihr Zorn verflog schnell, als sie an der Fensterscheibe des Ladens vorbei kam. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das sie, nicht wie sie vorher gedacht hatte, noch immer auf dem Anwesen ihrer Familie war, sondern das sie sich nun in der Winkelgasse befand.

Der Bücher Laden Flourish und Blotts war genau gegen über dieses Ladens. Nun erst kam ihr der Einfall, das sie ganz schön dumm war zu glauben das im Anwesen ihrer Eltern ein eigener Laden mit mindestens zwei Verkäuferinnen wär.

„Miss?"

Die harsche Stimme Mrs. Gotoknows holte sie schneller in die Realität zurück, als das es ihr lieb war.

Hermione drehte sich zu Mrs. Gotoknow, die nun in einen völlig anderen Bereich gegangen war. An dem Laden in dem Hermione noch stand war ein Frisör laden an grenzend. Mrs. Gotoknow und Miss Sherrwood standen vor einem Waschbecken und sahen Hermione heraus fordernd an. Hermione kam schnell zu ihnen rüber und würde mit grober Freundlichkeit in den Stuhl gedrückt.

„Also,", begann Miss Sherrwood. "Wir beginnen mit den Haaren, danach folgen Nägel und Gesicht, als letztes nehmen wir uns die Garderobe vor."

Wieder waren ihre Worte nur an Mrs. Gotoknow gewannt. Diese nickte nur und schon kam es Hermione vor, als sie durch eine Zeitschleuder geschickt wurde.

Entweder geschah alles wirklich so schnell oder für Hermione verging die Zeit wie im Flug.

Es war das erste. Miss Sherrwood war anscheinend vom Fach. Mit einer Handbewegung ihres Zauberstabes hatte sie Wasser hergerufen, das durch Hermiones Haar glitt, ohne auch nur einmal ihre Haut zu berühren.

Nachdem dass geschehen war zwirbelte sich ihr Haar und war dann schon wieder trocken. Miss Sherrwood setzte sich hinter sie und holte verschiedene Tuben aus den Schubladen. Hermione kannte keine dieser Marken, sie sahen aber alle furchtbar teuer aus.

Ohne sie zu warnen nahm Miss Sherrwood Hermiones Kopf und zog ihn nach hinten bevor sie ihn mit verschiedenen Cremes aus den Tuben durch kämmte.

Wie lange das dauerte konnte Hermione schlecht sagen. Es ging auf jeden Fall schnell und als Hermione wieder ihren Kopf heben durfte, sah sie sich selber mit exakt der selben Frisur, die sie hatte, als sie hier her gekommen war.

Miss Sherrwood drehte ihren Kopf zu Mrs. Gotoknow, diese nickte zur und schon wurde Hermione von fliegenden Nagelfeilen und Tuben umgeben, die auf Miss Sherrwoods Anweisungen ihre Hände bearbeiteten.

Hermione kam sich vor wie in einem Disney Film Dornröschen, wo die drei Feen die Geburtstagssachen vorbereiteten und alles von selbst ging. Nur das in dem Film keinem Mädchen die Nagelhaut schmerzhaft nach hinten geschoben wurde.

„Viola! Das hätten wir geschafft.", meinte Miss Sherrwood nur, nachdem die Nagelpfeilen und Tuben endlich auf gehört hatten Hermione zu foltern.

Doch noch immer war kein Ende in Sicht, Mrs. Gotoknow hatte sich verabschiedet um sich in ein Cafe zu setzten, weshalb jetzt fast alles ruhig war, als Miss Sherrwood anfing Hermione mit wieder anderen Tuben und Cremes das Gesicht zu bearbeiten.

„Wie heißt dieser Laden?" Hermiones Neugierde hatte sich wieder mal nicht zügeln lassen. „Ich hab ihn noch nie in der Winkelgasse gesehen!"

Zuerst dachte das Miss Sherrwood ihr nicht antworten wollte, doch zu ihrer Überraschung antwortete sie doch.

„Natürlich haben sie diesen Laden noch nie in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Sleeping Beauty´ kann nur von alt eingesessenen Familien gesehen werde!"

„Wieso?", hackte Hermione weiter nach.

„Weil es ein exklusive Geschäft ist.", meinte Miss Sherrwood nur knapp.

Hermione war das noch nicht genug. „Sie meinen also das Hexen und Zauberer mit Muggeleltern nicht hier rein kommen können?"

„Ja, genau das mein ich."

Das war ja Diskriminierung.

Hermione lies nicht locker. Sie wollte das Miss Sherrwood endlich mit ihr sprach.

„Und so was lässt das Ministerium zu?"

„Ja."

„Wieso denn?"

Nun hatte es Hermione geschafft. Miss Sherrwood hörte kurz auf und legte die Tube weg, die sie in der Hand hatte. Sie nahm nun Puder und Pinsel und ein paar Dezente Farben, die sie irgendwo her gezaubert hatte.

„Miss, sie sind in dieser Welt geboren. Sie waren verschwunden und nun wird ihre Familie sie neu einführen.", seufzte Miss Sherrwood. „Es gibt genug Zaubererfamilien, die Nichtmagier nicht mögen und die im Ministerium einflussreich sind."

Sofort fiel Hermione Draco Malfoy ein, der sie ja schon oft genug darauf verwiesen hatte das sie ein Muggelabstämmige war.

Hermione nickte Miss Sherrwood zu, Hermione verstand worauf sie hinaus wollte. Familien wie die Malfoys hatten nichts übrig für Leute wie Hermione, oder besser gesagt für Leute, zu denen Hermione früher gehört hatten. Solchen Leuten war es sehr recht das es Läden gab, die nur sie betreten konnten.

„Also ist dieser Laden nur für reiche, alte Zaubererfamilien?", fasste Hermione zusammen.

Miss Sherrwood nickte.

"Fertig!", meinte sie dann und lies Hermione aufstehen, um sie dann wieder zurück zu den Anziehsachen zu bringen.

Kurzer Hand wurde Hermione in ein privat Bereich gebracht. Es war ein riesiger Raum, gefüllt mit Kleidungstücken. In der Mitte war ein Sockel auf den Miss Sherrwood Hermione stellte. Mrs. Gotoknow stand vor Hermione, was diese wiederum langsam nicht mehr verwunderte.

„Also, zuerst einmal brauchen wir normale Kleider, sie läuft immer noch in den Sachen von gestern rum.", zitterte Mrs. Gotoknow, als ob sie es auswendig gelernt hätte.

Miss Sherrwood nickte und mit einer Bewegung des Zauberstabes war schon eine neue Jeans an Hermiones Beinen und ein schlichtes T-Shirt ersetzte das alte.

„So von hier aus werden wir uns jetzt weiter arbeiten.", gab Miss Sherrwood zu verstehen.

Hermione schaute noch schnell einmal in einen der Spiegel, die überall im Raum standen und sah darin sich selber.

Eigentlich sah sie ganz normal aus, vielleicht hatte sie weniger buschige Haare, aber das konnte doch nicht alles gewesen sein, was passiert war, oder?

Hermione kam sich auch irgendwie größer vor mit dieser Jeans. Ihre alten hatten immer locker um die Hüfte gepasste, gemütlich an den Beinen geschlackert und sahen immer viel zu breit aus, aber diese hier fühlte sich an als ob sie eine zweite Haut über ihren Beinen wäre.

Ein komisches Gefühl, befand Hermione.

Miss Sherrwood machte wieder eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und schon war ein Sommeroutfit an Hermione zu sehen, inklusive eines riesigen weißen Sommerhutes.

Na, zumindest muss ich mich nicht immer an und aus ziehen, dachte Hermione und war heute, wie so oft in ihrem Leben, dankbar für die Zauberei.

A/N:

Sooooooooooo… Hermione ist mit Mrs. Gotoknow am shoppen, in einem reichen, exklusiven Laden und springt nicht im Dreieck vor Freude, sondern ist eher zurück haltend uns skeptisch, da sie noch immer nicht so viel über ihre Familie weiß.

Naja, ich wäre auch skeptisch, würde es mir aber nicht nehmen lassen richtig viel einzukaufen. MUHAHAHA! VIVA LA SHOPPING!

Okay, nun wisst ihr das ich shopping-süchtig bin und das dieses Kapitel auch wieder zu Ende ist. Also reviewt schön und ich schreib schnell weiter.

AUßERDEM:

EIN FETTES DANKESCHÖN AN ALLE DIE MIR BIS JETZT REVIEW HABEN! 25 REVIEWS! ICH BIN STOLZ AUF EUCH!

Und ein extra großes Dankeschön an SilverAlecis! Echt lieb von dir das du mir so viele Reviews geschrieben hast. Du hast mich echt auf gebaut. DANKE! (Ich werde bald mehr schreiben und ich freue mich auf alle deine noch kommenden Reviews!)


End file.
